Stargate SG-1
Category:Programs | image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = Showtime Syfy | seasons = 10 | number of episodes = 213 | production company = MGM Worldwide Television Productions Sony Pictures Entertainment | executive producers = Brad Wright; N. John Smith; Robert C. Cooper; Michael Greenburg; Richard Dean Anderson; Joseph Mallozzi; Paul Mulie Jonathan Glassner; Jeff King | producers = Andy Mikita; Peter DeLuise; Damian Kindler; John G. Lenic; Martin Wood; Ron French | principal cast = Richard Dean Anderson; Amanda Tapping; Michael Shanks; Christopher Judge; Ben Browder; Claudia Black; Corin Nemec; Don S. Davis; Beau Bridges | 1st = July 27th, 1997 | last = March 13th, 2007 }} Stargate SG-1 is an American science fiction television series that ran from July, 1997 to March, 2007, spanning a total of 213 episodes over the course of ten seasons, making it the longest-running episodic American sci-fi series to date. The show was a spin-off of the 1994 feature film Stargate and spawned two spin-off programs of its own, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe, as well as a short-lived animated series and two direct-to-video sequel films. The first five seasons of the series were broadcast on the Showtime cable network, with the remaining seasons airing on the Sci-Fi Channel (later known as Syfy). All episodes of the series have been released to DVD in both standard snapcase edition and slimline edition. The premise of the series revolved around the top-secret US Air Force special unit SG-1 who, still possessing the Stargate portal recovered in the original film, explore dozens of various worlds, encountering strange, alien races, both peaceful and aggressive. Their most notable adversaries include the parasitic Goa'uld and the cosmic cult known as the Ori. Casting There are several casting differences between the original film and the television series. In the film, Jack O'Neill was played by actor Kurt Russell. In the series, he is played by Richard Dean Anderson. Another difference between the two characters is the spelling of Jack's surname. In the film, O'Neil was spelled with only one L, while in the series it is spelled with two. This becomes a recurring gag throughout the program as Jack often addresses himself as "O"Neill, with two Ls". The other major casting change was that of Doctor Daniel Jackson. In the film, he was played by actor James Spader. In the series, he is played by Michael Shanks. Shanks deliberately patterned his speech and mannerisms after Spader's version of the character. These qualities were diminished as the series progressed allowing Shanks the ability to develop the character on his own. Major Charles Kowalsky was a supporting character in both the film and the first few episodes of SG-1. In the movie he was played by John Diel. In the series, he is played by Jay Acovone. Alexis Cruz reprises his role of Skarra. Cruz played Skarra in the film and also five episodes of the series. In Stargate, Sha're was played by actress Mili Avital. In Stargate SG-1, she was played by Polynesian actress Vaitiare Bandera in three episodes of the series. Episodes Season Ten Notes & Trivia See also External Links ---- Category:Stargate SG-1/Pages Category:1990s/Programs Category:2000s/Programs Category:1997/Premieres Category:2007/Cancellations Category:Showtime Category:Syfy Category:MGM Worldwide Television Productions Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Richard Dean Anderson